Year:1962
Bands Formed * Booker T. & the M.G.'s * The Hollies * Manfred Mann * The Righteous Brothers (founded as The Paramours) * The Rolling Stones * Status Quo * The Swinging Blue Jeans Singles Released * Green Onions Booker T. & the M.G.'s * Miserlou Dick Dale and The Del-Tones * Bring It On Home to Me Sam Cooke * My Baby Just Cares for Me Nina Simone * Do You Love Me The Contours * You've Really Got A Hold On Me The Miracles * Telstar The Tornados * Boom Boom (John Lee Hooker) John Lee Hooker * She's Got You Patsy Cline * Twistin' the Night Away Sam Cooke * Pipeline The Chantays * He's a Rebel The Crystals * These Arms of Mine Otis Redding * The End of the World Skeeter Davis * The Loco-Motion Little Eva * Don't Make Me Over Dionne Warwick * Le temps de l'amour Françoise Hardy * The James Bond Theme John Barry * Love Letters Ketty Lester * Rhythm of the Rain The Cascades * Up on the Roof The Drifters (American band) * Night Train James Brown * Stubborn Kind of Fellow Marvin Gaye * Monster Mash Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers * Wonderful Land The Shadows * Twist and Shout The Isley Brothers * Cry to Me Solomon Burke * Nothing Can Change This Love Sam Cooke * Tell Him The Exciters * You Don't Know Me Ray Charles * Anna (Go to Him) Arthur Alexander * I Can't Stop Loving You Ray Charles * Comin' Home Baby Mel Tormé * Return to Sender Elvis Presley * Sherry The Four Seasons (band) * Love Me Do The Beatles * All Alone Am I Brenda Lee * Shake Your Moneymaker Elmore James * Let's Dance Chris Montez * You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover Bo Diddley * You Beat Me to the Punch Mary Wells * Dream Baby (How Long Must I Dream) Roy Orbison * You'll Be Mine Howlin' Wolf * (The Man Who Shot) Liberty Valance Gene Pitney * Sealed With a Kiss Brian Hyland * Stranger Blues Elmore James * Hey! Baby Bruce Channel * Desafinado Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd * Something's Got a Hold on Me Etta James * I'll Try Something New (single) The Miracles * Uptown The Crystals * He's Sure the Boy I Love The Crystals * Surfin' Safari The Beach Boys * Workin' for the Man/Leah Roy Orbison * She's Mine Hasil Adkins * I Hear Voices Screamin' Jay Hawkins * Chains The Cookies * You'll Lose a Good Thing Barbara Lynn * Tor-Chula The Sentinals * Big Girls Don't Cry The Four Seasons (band) * Brandend zand Anneke Grönloh * Soul Bossa Nova Quincy Jones * She Thinks I Still Care George Jones (singer) * Little Town Flirt Del Shannon * Madeleine Jacques Brel * It Might as Well Rain Until September Carole King * Guitar Tango The Shadows * Lover Please Clyde McPhatter * Beechwood 4-5789 The Marvelettes * Scream Ralph Nielsen and The Chancellors * I'm Blue (The Gong-Gong Song) The Ikettes * Mashed Potato Time Dee Dee Sharp * La Bamba (song) Ritchie Valens * Watermelon Man Herbie Hancock * Where Have All the Flowers Gone The Kingston Trio * If I Had a Hammer (The Hammer Song) Peter, Paul and Mary * Sheila Tommy Roe * Good Luck Charm Elvis Presley * Breaking Up Is Hard to Do Neil Sedaka * Hitch Hike Marvin Gaye * The Lonely Bull (El Solo Torro) Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass * Any Day Now (My Wild Beautiful Bird) Chuck Jackson * She's Not You Elvis Presley * Mama Didn't Lie Jan Bradley * Only Love Can Break a Heart Gene Pitney * Route 66 Theme Nelson Riddle * Hide and Go Seek Bunker Hill * The Night Has a Thousand Eyes Bobby Vee * The One Who Really Loves You Mary Wells * Where Have You Been (All My Life) Arthur Alexander * I Remember You (jazz standard) Frank Ifield * El Watusi Ray Barretto y su Charanga Moderna * Palisades Park Freddy Cannon * Silver Threads and Golden Needles The Springfields * He Hit Me (And It Felt Like a Kiss) The Crystals * Soldier Boy The Shirelles * Nut Rocker B. Bumble & The Stingers * Afrikaan Beat Bert Kaempfert * Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow The Rivingtons * Party Lights Claudine Clark * Village of Love Nathaniel Mayer * I Found a Love The Falcons * Strange I Know The Marvelettes * The Young Ones Cliff Richard and The Shadows * Walk Right In The Rooftop Singers * Cast Your Fate to the Wind Vince Guaraldi * The Stripper David Rose * Mixed Up Confusion Bob Dylan * I Left My Heart in San Francisco Tony Bennett * The 2,000 Pound Bee The Ventures * The Wah-Watusi The Orlons * Zip-A-Dee Doo-Dah Bob B. Soxx and the Blue Jeans * Shout! Shout! (Knock Yourself Out) Ernie Maresca * Dance On The Shadows * I've Been Everywhere Hank Snow * My Bonnie Tony Sheridan & The Beatles * Limbo Rock Chubby Checker * Listen to Me Buddy Holly * Never Let You Go The Five Discs * I Don't Need You No More The Rumblers * Les bergers Jacques Brel * Wild Weekend The Rockin' Rebels * The Conservative The Orlons * Break It to Me Gently Brenda Lee * You Need Love Muddy Waters * Puddin' n' Tain (Ask Me Again I'll Tell You the Same) The Alley Cats * Johnny Angel Shelley Fabares * Two Lovers Mary Wells * Reminiscing Buddy Holly * Sag mir wo die Blumen sind Marlene Dietrich * Dream Come True The Temptations * Way Over There The Miracles * Lipstick Traces (On a Cigarette) Benny Spellman * Don't Play That Song (You Lied) Ben E. King * Time Beat Ray Cathode * Land of 1000 Dances Chris Kenner * It's Raining Irma Thomas * Let's Stick Together Wilbert Harrison * You Belong to Me The Duprees * Lovers Who Wander Dion DiMucci * See See Rider LaVern Baker * Quando quando quando Tony Renis * I Need Your Loving Don Gardner & Dee Dee Ford * Speedy Gonzales Pat Boone * I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love With You) Hank Williams with His Drifting Cowboys * What Time Is It? The Jive Five * It's Up to You Rick Nelson * Playboy The Marvelettes * Bachelor Boy/The Next Time Cliff Richard * Love and Fury The Tornados * Keep Your Hands Off My Baby Little Eva * Let's Go (Pony) The Routers * Alley Cat Bent Fabric * Any Other Way William Bell * I'll Bring It On Home to You Carla Thomas * Gravy (For My Mashed Potatoes) Dee Dee Sharp * Desafinado Stan Getz * Jeux interdits Narciso Yepes * Let There Be Love Nat King Cole * I'm Lookin' out the Window/Do You Want to Dance Cliff Richard * Your Cheatin' Heart Ray Charles * Du läßt dich geh'n Charles Aznavour * Things Bobby Darin * Stormy Monday Blues Bobby Bland * Bobby's Girl Marcie Blane * Housewife's Choice Derrick & Patsy * I Got It Bad Nina Simone * Devil Woman Marty Robbins * Swinging on a Star Big Dee Irwin & Little Eva * The Crowd Roy Orbison * The White Rose of Athens Nana Mouskouri * King of the Whole Wide World Elvis Presley * Whirlpool Wanda Jackson * Ginny Come Lately Brian Hyland * Make It Easy on Yourself Jerry Butler * What's a Matter Baby (Is It Hurting You?) Timi Yuro * Half Heaven, Half Heartache Gene Pitney * If You Gotta Make a Fool of Somebody James Ray * It Keeps Right on a-Hurtin' Johnny Tillotson * Devil in His Heart The Donays * Go Away Little Girl Steve Lawrence * Slow Twistin' Chubby Checker * Tell Me What He Said Helen Shapiro * Heißer Sand Mina * Aw' Mercy Booker T. & the M.G.'s * Young World Rick Nelson * Well I Told You The Chantels * Soul Twist King Curtis and The Noble Knights * Bobby's Girl Susan Maughan * I'm Hanging Up My Heart for You Solomon Burke * Right, Said Fred Bernard Cribbins * Release Me Esther Phillips * I've Got a Woman Jimmy McGriff * Hey Paula Paul & Paula * You Shook Me Muddy Waters * I'm Gonna Quit While I'm Ahead The Ronettes * How Can I Meet Her? The Everly Brothers * Shout and Shimmy James Brown * (There Goes) the Forgotten Man Jimmy Radcliffe * A Picture of You Joe Brown * Vacation Connie Francis * West of the Wall Miss Toni Fisher * Johnny Get Angry Joanie Sommers * Miss Jamaica Jimmy Cliff * Twist, Twist Senora Gary U.S. Bonds * Tous les garçons et les filles Françoise Hardy * Minstrel and Queen The Impressions * (Dance With the) Guitar Man Duane Eddy * Ramblin' Rose Nat King Cole * Ride! Dee Dee Sharp * Three Hearts in a Tangle James Brown * Island of Dreams The Springfields * I Love You The Volumes * From a Jack to a King Ned Miller * Cry Myself to Sleep Del Shannon * Stop the Music The Shirelles * Hotel Happiness Brook Benton * It'll Be Me Cliff Richard * Red Riding Hood and the Wolf Bunker Hill * Busted Johnny Cash * Experiment in Terror Henry Mancini * Zwei kleine Italiener Conny Froboess * Roses Are Red (My Love) Bobby Vinton * Good Golly Miss Molly Jerry Lee Lewis * Wolverton Mountain Claude King * Greenfields The Brothers Four * Try a Little Tenderness Aretha Franklin * Judge Not! Bob Marley * Lovesick Blues Frank Ifield * I Sold My Heart to the Junkman Patti LaBelle & The Bluebelles * Mind Over Matter (I'm Gonna Make You Mine) Nolan Strong & The Diablos * My Boomerang Won't Come Back Charlie Drake * Goo Goo Muck Ronnie Cook * Send Me the Pillow You Dream On Johnny Tillotson * Little Diane Dion DiMucci * Yield Not to Temptation Bobby Bland * River of No Return Marilyn Monroe * Lemon Tree (Will Holt) Peter, Paul and Mary * Success Loretta Lynn * Desafinado Ella Fitzgerald * Pop Pop Pop-Pie The Sherrys * Looking for a Love The Valentinos * Main Title Theme (From "The Man With the Golden Arm") Jet Harris * Wiggle Wobble Les Cooper and The Soul Rockers * When My Little Girl Is Smiling The Drifters (American band) * Everybody Loves a Lover The Shirelles * Forget Me Not Eden Kane * Balboa Blue The Marketts * Les Comédiens Charles Aznavour * Untie Me The Tams * C'est à l'amour auquel je pense Françoise Hardy * Hide Nor Hair Ray Charles * Snap Your Fingers Joe Henderson * Wim Sonneveld Interviewt Bomans Wim Sonneveld * Shake Sherry The Contours * Every Day I Have to Cry Steve Alaimo * Forward March Derrick Morgan * Point of No Return Gene McDaniels * Next Door to an Angel Neil Sedaka * It Only Took a Minute Joe Brown * Teen Age Idol Rick Nelson * Lawrence of Arabia - Main Title Maurice Jarre * The Ooh-Poo-Pah-Doo Ronnie James Dio & The Prophets * Surfer's Stomp The Marketts * Oh oh chérie Françoise Hardy * Softly as I Leave You Matt Monro * Let Me Go the Right Way The Supremes * Don't Break the Heart That Loves You Connie Francis * Grow Closer Together The Impressions * St. Tropez Twist Peppino di Capri * Some Other Guy Richie Barrett * Dancin' Party Chubby Checker * Shout Joey Dee & the Starliters * The Swiss Maid Del Shannon * Ebb Tide Lenny Welch * Lolita Ya-Ya The Ventures * Sack O Woe Mar-Keys * Pop-Eye Stroll Mar-Keys * Who Will the Next Fool Be Bobby Bland * Mr. Moonlight Dr. Feelgood & The Interns * Lessons in Love Cliff Richard * You Should'a Treated Me Right Ike & Tina Turner * Thirteen Men (And Only One Gal in Town) Ann-Margret * Eso beso (That Kiss!) Paul Anka * Rinky Dink Dave "Baby" Cortez * So Wrong Patsy Cline * Speedy Gonzales Peppino di Capri * Trouble of the World Mahalia Jackson * I Saw Linda Yesterday Dickey Lee * Ridin' the Wind The Tornados * Come Outside Mike Sarne * Loop de Loop Johnny Thunder * Lonely City John Leyton * In the Jailhouse Now Johnny Cash * Pregherò Adriano Celentano * Little Young Lover The Impressions * Ohne Krimi geht die Mimi nie ins Bett Bill Ramsey * Heartaches Patsy Cline * Wimoweh Karl Denver * Ida Jane Fats Domino * Barbie Kenny and The Cadets * Fire Gino Parks * If It's Love (It's Alright) Eddie Holland * Just Across the StreetThe Del-Rios * It Started All Over Again Brenda Lee Albums Released * February: John Coltrane - Coltrane "Live" at the Village Vanguard * August: John Coltrane - Coltrane (1962 album) * October 1: The Beach Boys - Surfin' Safari * Wes Montgomery - Full House * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Requiem KV 626 (Wiener Singverein; Berliner Philharmoniker/Herbert von Karajan) * Charles Mingus - Tijuana Moods Other Events Classical music [ edit ] *February 3 : First performance of String Quartet No. 2 of Boris Tchaikovsky *February 7 : first performance of Symphony No. 1 by Boris Tchaikovsky *March 13 : First performance of William Alwyns String Trio *May 30 : first performance of Benjamin Britten's War Requiem Category:Year Category:Years